Kukuku
by newanimefan
Summary: Kululu's been ordered to make another ray gun, once again for a stupid, selfish reason on the part of Keroro. But when something doesn't go exactly as planned, the entire platoon is in for a huge surprise! Please review!


This is an idea I've been sitting on for awhile. I was going to introduce it into one of my other stories, but they all have too much going on already, so I decided to make it its own story. Let's see how it goes!

"Sgt. Major Kululu!" Keroro said, running down into Kululu's lab in tears, again. "Natsumi's being mean to me again!"

"Kukuku… what do you want me to build this time?" Kululu asked, without even turning to look at his leader.

"She wouldn't be able to pick on me if I was a Pekoponian! I'd be taller than her, probably, because I am so much awesomer than her! (I know awesomer isn't a word) And then I could be the boss of her! So, Kululu, make it so!" Keroro demanded, and stormed off in a huff.

"Kukuku… this should be interesting…" Kululu said evilly, and began assembling the necessary ray gun. Meanwhile, Keroro made his way back to his room, where he began building Gundam models. In his anger, his movements lacked the necessary finesse, and he broke his precious model, then sunk into a depression. His depression was broken by Giroro bursting into his room.

"We need to have an invasion meeting! We haven't even come close to doing anything productive lately, and it needs to stop!" he yelled. Tamama walked in behind him.

"He's right, you know. I mean, it is our job, right? Without the invasion meetings, we might lose our bonuses!" Tamama said, popping a potato chip into his mouth. Or at least, he would've if Dororo hadn't thrown a ninja star and knocked it out of his hand.

"Junk food is bad for you, you know," he said, dropping down from the ceiling. Tamama rolled his eyes, and picked up another chip. At that moment, Kululu walked in with the ordered ray gun.

"Kukuku… it's done, sergeant. Want me to test it out on Giroro first?" Kululu asked. Giroro's eyes narrowed.

"What did you do this time, Keroro? I'm guessing it's not an invasion weapon?" Giroro asked, annoyed. Suddenly, he was engulfed in a ray of light.

"Kukuku… oops, my finger slipped," Kululu said innocently. It was a strange sound for him.

Where Giroro had been sitting moments before, there was now a Pekoponian youth (despite what many of you will assume, this is NOT a major GiroNatsuonly a few hints, and subtle ones at that). He had long-ish blonde hair, which he had pulled back in a ponytail, his normal scar, and was wearing dark jeans and a black skull t-shirt.

"What the heck, Kululu?" Giroro asked angrily. Kululu ignored him.

"Oh good, it works. Well, here you go, sarge," he said, and shot the ray gun at him, too. Unfortunately for them, Dororo and Tamama were standing just a little too close, and all three were transformed.

Keroro had short black hair, yellow shorts, and a green t-shirt, and a wristband like Mois's that had his star on it. Tamama had a dark purple hoodie on over a yellow shirt, and jeans that had been rolled up at the hem. His symbol adorned the back of his hoodie. Dororo had red-ish pink-ish shoulder length hair, and a gray scarf over his mouth. He was wearing light blue scrubs, and his symbol was on his shirt pocket. Kululu put the ray gun down and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Kukuku… Not too shabby. I didn't mean to hit all of you, but this should be interesting to watch. The effects of the gun won't wear off for a few days, so I would get used to it if I were you! Kukuku…" Kululu said. Giroro's anger bubbled over at that point.

"Get used to THIS!" he yelled, and scooped up the ray gun, firing at Kululu. Kululu didn't have time to dive out of the way before he was hit square in the face, knocking him backwards and causing his glasses to fall off completely.

Before the dust settled, Kululu, grimacing, began feeling around for his glasses.

"Kukuku… you guys are mean. I do actually need those to see, you know!" Kululu complained. When the rest of the platoon's vision cleared, their jaws dropped.

Kululu's hair, orange as his hat had been, was braided into pigtails and tied off with elastics with his symbol on them. He was wearing a yellow v-neck elbow-length t-shirt. And a knee-length orange skirt, with knee-high socks that didn't match, one orange one yellow. Kululu found her glasses.

Before she put them on, she looked up at them with her startling green eyes. She grinned at them wickedly. She pushed her glasses back on.

"Bet you weren't expecting that. Kukuku…" she laughed. The platoon just stared at her. She stood up and dusted herself off. The platoon remained silent.

"Well, I'm going to go make some curry," she said, and disappeared down into the mini-fridge.

Giroro made a sort of strangled half-sound. Keroro fell over in shock. Tamama dropped the potato chip he'd been about to eat. Dororo sunk into trauma because of some random flashback that wasn't really a flash-back(will be explained later). At that moment, Natsumi burst in.

"Stupid toad! Stop slacking off…" she started, before she caught sight of the newly-Pekoponian frogs. It was obvious enough that it was them, but the sight was disconcerting regardless.

"Let me guess, this is another stupid scheme, right? Where's Kululu? I need to beat him up for making life more difficult than it already is!" Natsumi exclaimed, balling her hand into a fist. The platoon was still too shocked to answer. Natsumi noticed their expression.

"What's up with you guys, anyway? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Natsumi said. Omiyo rose out of the floor.

"Wasn't me, I swear!" she said, before sinking back into the floor.

"But the… with the… Kululu!" Tamama choked out. Natsumi stared at him.

"Did he freeze-ray you guys or something? Good for him!" Natsumi said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Her," Keroro corrected quietly. Natsumi turned to him.

"Did you say something, frog? Because you shouldn't need to talk until you finish your chores!" Natsumi said, turning to leave.

"I said," Keroro reiterated, with a little more strength in his voice, though it was still shaky from shock. "That the proper term for Kululu is 'her.'" Natsumi just stared at him, her eyes widening slowly as she realized what he meant.

"No!" she whispered. "No way. That's impossible!"

"Kukuku… That's what you were supposed to think. It makes it more fun when people finally find out!" Kululu said, climbing out of the fridge with her plate of curry. Natsumi's jaw dropped as well. Giroro regained enough wit to say something.

"How do we know he's actually a girl, though? I mean, for all we know, the gun just made him cross-dress for whatever reason!" Giroro said, still not wanting to believe that Kululu was a girl. Kululu walked over and tweaked his nose.

"Kukuku… Cheeky! I'm not going to prove it to you, if that's what you're thinking!" Kululu said, making Giroro blush.

"You knew that's not what I meant!" he yelled. Kululu giggled and sat down to enjoy her plate of curry.

"Natsumi! Can you help me with my homework again? I don't' get it!' Fuyuki said, walking into the room. He sighed.

"Not again, Sarge! I thought I told you to stop having Kululu making ray guns…" he trailed off when he caught sight of Kululu, who was still eating her curry.

"Why is Kululu cross-dressing?" Fuyuki asked slowly. Natsumi shook her head mutely for a while.

"Kukuku… Why is it so hard to believe that I'm not cross-dressing?" Kululu asked, talking around a mouthful of curry. "It's not like I ever actually lied about it. No one ever bothered asking. Kukuku…"

"Wait… You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?" Fuyuki asked. Natsumi nodded. "I KNEW IT!"

"You WHAT now?" Kululu asked incredulously. Her glasses cracked. Tired of losing or cracking her glasses, she tucked them in her pocket and pulled out some contacts, which she began putting in.

"Well, I could just kind of tell. I mean, only a girl would walk around with a purse!" Fuyuki explained. Giroro frowned.

"I always thought of it as a bag," he said. Kululu shook her head.

"It's totally a purse. Kukuku…" Kululu informed him. "I'm surprised you were able to see through it."

"You're talking to the best detective this side of Tokyo, Kululu. I would've thought you would've assumed I knew," Fuyuki countered.

"Good point, kid," Kululu said, setting aside her empty plate, her contacts in. It was sort of disconcerting to see Kululu's eyes. Mostly because they were very obviously feminine, and if anyone had seen them beforehand, they totally would've been able to guess.

"You may be an adult Keronian, but you do realize that you're the Pekoponian equivalent of my age, right? You're in no place to be calling me 'kid,'" Fuyuki said. You could almost see the sparks flying.

"Okay, but if you're a girl, why does your voice sound like that?" Tamama asked curiously. Kululu rolled her eyes, then disappeared into the fridge for a few minutes. She came out a few minutes later holding a small lock box. Opening it using an imputed code that no one could see, she took out a small portion of Space Cerberus liver, then locked the box again.

"Kukuku… I always keep some in case of emergencies," Kululu explained, and swallowed the tiny portion. When she next talked, her voice was high and clear.

"All that hot curry does damage to the vocal chords, you know. Kukuku…" Kululu said, though the laugh sounded even more weird than usual without the usual low coarse quality Kululu's voice usually held. It was impossible to argue, now; Kululu was definitely female.

"How long did you say this would last?" Keroro asked.

"Kukuku… At least a week or so! And I'm not going to just create another gun to change you back. It's more fun to watch you deal with it. So, go do stuff as a Pekoponian. Oh, and Sarge? I would wait until she's alone," Kululu advised, and disappeared upstairs, which was even more distressing than if she'd gone back down into the base.

"Until who's alone?" Natsumi asked, her eyes aflame as she turned slowly to Keroro, who, despite the fact that standing he would've, indeed, been taller than his oppressor, cowered before Natsumi's rage.

"Um, Angol Mois?" he answered, though he was obviously lying.

"You are SO dead!" Natsumi said, but Keroro ran into the mini-fridge to wait out Natsumi's wrath.

Natsumi, who was twitching in annoyance, turned to go track down Kululu and interrogate her.

"How am I supposed to fit into my tent like THIS?" Giroro exclaimed heatedly. Fuyuki shrugged.

"I guess you'll just have to sleep on the couch until the effects wear off," Fuyuki replied, shrugging.

"I refuse to sleep under the same roof as Pekoponians. It's against my morals," Giroro said, shaking his head.

"I should probably go explain this to Momoka, huh?" Tamama asked with a sigh. He stood up, the shortest of the group by far. He could've been an elementary schooler.

"I'll go with you so they don't shoot at you. You know how tight security is around there!" Fuyuki volunteered. Together, they headed out to go talk to Momoka about Tamama's new appearance. Before they were able to leave the room, there was a shout from upstairs.

"CRAP!" Natsumi yelled. Kululu had disappeared, and Natsumi's favorite pair of shoes was gone. She didn't trust Kululu on hi-HER own.

Giroro ran off to help Natsumi chase Kululu down, and Fuyuki and Tamama followed, deciding simultaneously to help out before they headed to the Nishizawa estate. Dororo was left alone to stew. Eventually he shook himself out of it. Mostly.

"No fair. Why did Kululu get a skirt and not me? It would've been nice to get fussed over for once. Stupid gun!" Dororo said. She walked down into the base so she could look after her garden. (this is the reason for the trauma mode. Oh, and she honestly didn't realize until recently that no one actually knew she was a girl. Betcha didn't see that coming, huh?)

Meanwhile, outside, the rest of the group minus Keroro ran after Kululu. She had disappeared into the depths of Tokyo. When they finally did find her, she'd gathered random junk together and created a machine that stole people's wallets and threw them at the back of their heads. Kululu was watching from behind a bush and laughing. Natsumi kicked the machine over.

"Spoil sport," Kululu complained.

Elsewhere, Dororo had decided to try and get noticed for once. She'd gone upstairs and borrowed a skirt and top from Natsumi, and curled her hair.

Kululu was dragged back to the house by her ear, laughing the entire way. She didn't struggle at all, so Fuyuki and Tamama set out again on their previous mission.

Once at the manor, they were met by Momoka and Paul.

"Hi Fuyuki! What brings you here? Who's your friend?" Momoka asked, bowing politely. Tamama jumped towards her with tears in his eyes.

"Momo-chi!" he exclaimed. Paul hit him aside, causing him to land on the ground.

"You were supposed to wait until we'd explained things!" Fuyuki exclaimed. Tamama grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I have a bad memory for detail!" Tamama replied, in his usual voice. It was one Momoka recognized.

"Tamama?" she exclaimed. Tamama nodded as he stood up, brushing himself off. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. See, Kululu made a ray gun that turned them into humans, at least for a week, if I remember correctly, and then Giroro got mad and shot at Kululu, who actually turned out to be a girl. Okay, so maybe not as long as it felt when I was experiencing it," Fuyuki amended.

"Wait, Kululu's a…" she started.

"Yes, Kululu's a girl! Am I really the only one who noticed that she carries around a purse?" Fuyuki exclaimed.

"So Tamama will be like this until next week?" Momoka asked. Tamama nodded.

Once Momoka had gotten used to the idea of a human Tamama, Fuyuki went back home to check to see whether Kululu was still contained. Thankfully, she was, though she'd had to get locked in the base. Dororo and Keroro had come out already, so Kululu didn't have anyone to torment. Dororo was sitting in the living room, so no one had seen her yet, and Keroro had been dragged out by Natsumi to do his chores, which were still getting put off.

When Natsumi walked through the living room to get to the kitchen to start on dinner, she glanced Dororo. She sighed exhasperatedly.

"Not you, too? And next time ask before you borrow clothes!" Natsumi said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi. I didn't think you would mind. The scrubs I had on were too confining of my movements. I'm sorry if you are angry," Dororo apologized. Not exactly the response she'd been hoping for, but it would have to do. It was more attention than she usually got!

Let me know if you think the story should continue! Depending on reviews, I may consider changing the status from complete and adding more!


End file.
